Wrackspurts
by pepalaria
Summary: It so happens that for the first time Hermione wants to escape from a lesson...   one-shot, soft smut, femmeslash rules!


_Yeah so this is my first story, just a silly one-shot, hope you like it =)_

* * *

><p>You don't need to spend more than fifteen minutes in History of Magic to realise it's the most boring subject of all, and having a ghost teacher doesn't make it any better. You are most likely to fall asleep after fifteen minutes listening to the monotonous and gloomy voice of Professor Binns who apparently doesn't notice that almost every single student in his classroom is dead to the world, thrown over their tables, snoozing.<p>

I sit in the first row, in front of the teacher. This lesson on the goblin revolutions is particularly dull and I struggle with my heavy eyelids forcing my hand and my quill to take as many notes as possible, so Harry and Ron can copy them and pass their exams. I look at them as they peacefully nap alongside Seamus and Dean – _how grateful._ At least they could pay attention. Anyway.

As the teacher makes a small pause, I check my notes. _Pure nonsense_. I'm too sleepy for this, I give up. I lay my back on the chair, and hope for this lesson to end soon.

And it does. I tell Ron and Harry I won't be having dinner today, and run out of the classroom, heading to my dormitory. Will she be there, as she promised? How will she manage to get there? The Fat Lady opens up the way; the Common Room is completely empty. I go upstairs, throw my bag to the floor and then I let myself fall heavily on top of the bed, like a sack of potatoes.

'Are you feeling well?', asks a voice out of nowhere. 'I can see you have many wrackspurts around you.'

I silence a snort with my pillow. 'They do not exist, Luna.'

'Of course they do! They are always all over you, make your brain go all fuzzy, and that explains your bad temper. It's _obvious_', she explains, very serious and convinced.

'Don't be silly, Luna. Unless Professor Binns himself were a wrackspurt, I'm sure there's another explanation for the state of my brain today. Now, let me see you.' I turn around, facing the window. She's not there. 'Come on, I don't have all day!'

She appears from behind the curtains, completely naked, except for her spectrespecs and the wand behind her left ear. My heart pounds heavily. She looks so beautiful; her creamy and pale skin brightens with the faint sunlight coming from the window. I can see she's shaking, but I know she's not cold. I sit on the bed, she slowly approaches. She sits on my lap, thighs on each side of my hips. I place a hand on her chest; her nipples harden at my touch, I feel the goose-bumps in her skin. I shiver. 'You might want to lock the door, you know', Luna whispers, and I do as she says with my wand. 'And I think it's not fair that you're still dressed.' She grabs her wand and my clothes vanish. I take her by the waist and lay with her on my bed. I must be quick; supper will end in a little while. I kiss her lips, then her neck- she moans. She's so shameless, so innocent. 'You better take those off', I say. 'Your spectre- yeah, that. Perfect.'

She gets hold of my hand and takes it between her thighs, _so straight-forward_. She knows what she likes but she doesn't know why. I tease her a bit before entering, as I lick the soft mounds of her breasts. They're small, so child-like. She's only fourteen and her nipples are silken, and a light shade of pink. I don't even dare biting them.

'Hermione... please...', she begs. I respond. I start with the tips of my fingers, and rocking her hips, she lets me know that she wants more. I enter her with two whole fingers, and she gasps. I look into her moon-grey eyes, they are dreamy as always; she closes them and her moans become constant. In what could have been hours or just a couple of minutes, she finishes in my fingers, and chuckles. 'That was very nice.' I nod and kiss her; she kisses back with a fierce I never imagined could come from a girl like her. She interrupts me, and her eyes have a different spark. 'I want to try something.'

She makes me lay under her, kisses me again and bites my lip playfully. She draws her lips down to where I want them the most, but stops and leaves me hanging. 'You're cruel!', I gasp. She laughs. She opens me with her hands, her lips reaching between my thighs, and she starts exploring me with her tongue. She knows exactly what I want. I feel the first, and violent shivers; my back arches and my legs tremble uncontrollably. My moans become louder, as I reach my climax...

'Oh, Merlin!'

I let out a gasp, and hear nothing but silence afterwards. And then I realise. Luna and my bed have vanished and I'm back in History of Magic classroom. Even though Professor Binns continues with his lecture, I feel everyone's eyes upon me. My grip is firm in the edges of the table, and I'm wet. Ron is staring at me; open-mouthed and almost drooling and Harry can hardly contain his laughter. My eyes are filled with tears of shame, and before I can put all the books in my bag I dash out of the room, my self-respect gone forever.


End file.
